WI:Tutorial Island
Tutorial island in the What if...? timeline is one of the Zamorakian's key sites of power. Although it serves a similar function in the What if...? timeline as it does to our timeline, all those sent there are subjected to deep brainwashing and subliminal messaging to ensure that they are slaves of Zamorak. History Although having abstained from the God Wars, the island was populated by a wide variety of settlers. However, only a few years after Zamorak's triumph the island was invaded by a small but powerful Zamorakian army, backed up with several demons and dragons. The island was swiftly subjugated by the army and within three days all resistance on the island had been destroyed. After the conquest of the island, the Zamorakians seemed to leave it alone, with only a token force to keep order. Life continued as normal - training adventurers for their future life and so on. However, the populace of the island were slowly being corrupted and being forced to plant subliminal messages that would make those who passed through the island more docile and subservient to Zamorak. After a few years, most of the staff were working for the Zamorakians, and those who refused were either blackmailed or murdered and replaced by Zamorakians. Soon, the island's single church was converted to one of Zamorak's. At first, this did not seem too life changing, but even here there was corruption. Sermons contained many subliminal messages, and the perfumes and incense that was allowed to waft around the room was layered with charms that caused those who breathed it - hopefully the youths who passed through - to become much more subservient to Zamorak. Eventually, the island was converted to full-blown Zamorakism. The sleeping quarters on the island were filled with mind-control gas, and students were disciplined harshly. Magic was the most predominantly taught skill, but when the students 'failed' they were actually charming themselves to be even more willing slaves of Zamorak. After about the halfway mark of their stay students would be utterly mindless slaves of Zamorak. However, those that came from extremely devout Zamorakian families were not subjected to the extreme mental conditioning of their counterparts. Instead, they were taken to a special complex on the northern part of the island where they learned important skills without the constant mental thrashing that their peers were forced to endure. These students were assured to become higher, more respected members of Zamorakian society. Garrison The island is always defended with a small force of Zamorakian warriors and mages, but there are different numbers depending on the time of year. The first number shows the minimum number of troops, whilst the last number shows the maximum number of troops. *Rintra: 55 - 100 *Moevyng: 50 - 90 *Bennath: 40 - 95 *Raktuber: 40 - 80 *Pentember: 70 - 95 *Fentuary: 65 - 110 *Septober: 90 - 140 (New intake month) *Ire of Phyrrys: 80 - 130 *Novtumber: 60 - 100 *Wintumber: 80 - 120 Strategic importance Tutorial island is on the surface not very important but does contain a key naval base for the Zamorakians. This base is the last line of defence should a rebellion come from the Southern Ocean and also the main relay point for the rest of the Zamorakians' bases in the Southern Ocean. Should anything threaten the mainland from the Southern Ocean, the forces stationed at the base will do their best to repulse or hold back the attack. Note: The forces at the base are separate from those stationed on the island (see above section). The troops in the base are often over a thousand strong, and are backed up with ships, dragons, demons, and many other devices belonging to the Zamorakian army. category:What if...? category:What if...? Locations